TRIC Anniversary Party
by LUKELORE
Summary: Haley is throwing a party for the ten year anniversary for TRIC
1. The Letter

Dear friends and family,

Hi guys it has been ten years since we opened TRIC we are throwing a big anniversary party if you were there when TRIC first opened or any day after that please let me know that you are coming because if you are we will meet up at mine and Nathans house and all head over together there will be a sitter at the house for the kids. Call me on either my cell phone, café phone or the house phone and let me know you're coming that night.

Love,

Haley James Scott

P.S. Hope to see you that night.


	2. Naleys house

As the week went on Haley was getting phone calls from the people she sent the invitations to Jake, Karen, Deb, Lucas and Peyton, Brooke and Julian, Mouth and Millie, Junk, Fergie, Skills, Chase, Bevin, Rachael, Cooper, the Cheerleaders, the rest of the basketball team, Whitey, Quinn and Clay, Taylor and Chris.

The night of the part the doorbell rings and Jamie answers it "how can I help you sir?" Jamie asks without looking up to see that it was his uncle Lucas and aunt Peyton.

"Wow J-Luke you don't even look know how to greet you own uncle I guess we will just leave" Lucas told him as he turned around to leave with a sad look on his face.

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton, Sawyer come in. How are you guys?" Jamie asks as he lets them in just as he's about to close the door Nathan calls down to him to leave the door open so they don't have to keep opening it. Just then, Karen, Lily, Cooper, Deb, Jake and Jenny all walk in. "Hi Aunt Karen, Lily, Uncle Cooper, grandma, Mr. Jagielski and Jenny" Jamie said as they walked in they all said hi to him.

"Well well Peyton Sawyer" Jake says as he walks up to his friend.

"Well well Jake Jagielski and it's not Sawyer its Scott I married Lucas about a year and a half ago. What have you been up to now since the last time I saw you before I left Savannah?" Peyton asked Jake as she hugged him.

"I got my GED that year me and Nikki got back together and got married but I lost her in a car crash six months ago she was drinking and driving I also went to college and got my degree in teaching I'm actually Jamie's teacher." Jake told her as he went and hugged Lucas.

"Mr. Jagielski you actually know these crazy people" Jamie asked his teacher as Nathan and Haley walked down the stairs with Lydia and Keith.

"Haley let me see my grandson" Deb asked her daughter in law handed him to her. "Hey little man you look just like your daddy but you have your mommy's eyes."

"Karen Lucas I hope you guys don't mind that we named him after Keith do you?" Nathan asked them as Haley and him went and hugged everyone.

"No we don't because Keith would want someone to give their son his name he is so cute." Karen told Nathan and Haley.

"To answer your question Jamie yes I know these crazy people I went to high school with all of them and played basketball with your dad and Uncle Lucas. I left end of my junior year to try to get Jenny from her mother. This is the first time I'm seeing everyone but Peyton because she came to Savannah to see after the school shooting." Jake told him. "Nathan Haley I didn't know Jamie was your son when I saw him I knew that he was a Scott because of the eyes I thought he was Lucas son because he looks just like Lucas" Jake told them as everyone else Haley invited came in the house.

"Jake yeah he does look like Lucas god help him but he's ours hi Miss. Jenny how are you."


	3. Jenny and Jake

"Jenny you remember Haley right?" Jake asked his daughter as Haley walked up to her.

"Hi Aunt Haley I'm doing well how about you who is this little gal." Jenny asked Haley as they hugged with Lydia in her arms.

"I'm doing ok this is Lydia and the little boy your dad is holding that is her twin brother Keith they are sixteen months old. How old are you now Jenny." Haley asked her as she puts down Lydia after she asked to be put down so she can play.

"I'm twelve years old now" Jenny told Haley.

"How come I have never seen a picture of Mr. Jagielski and Jenny before if you guys were friends wouldn't you have a picture of them somewhere?" Jamie asked his parents, aunts and uncle.

"Jim Jam we only have one picture and I think it's of Jenny, Peyton and Brooke it's before they left the first time right after your dad got sick." Haley told Jamie.

"Jamie when we are not at school you can call me Jake same goes for you Chuck and Maddison." Jake told Jamie and his friends. "Man it feels weird that I'm back here in Tree Hill after all these year this is my home."

*AN. Hey guys this is all I have for today I'm taking my final for my computer class when I have time I will upload another chapter sorry it's so short.


	4. Chicago comes to Tree hill

"Jake how long have you been teaching at Tree Hill Elementary?" Peyton asked him.

"Jamie's last teacher left to have her baby two weeks ago so I have been back for a month" Jake told them as the rest of the gang got there.

"Okay we are leaving now be good for Karen, Whitey and Deb." Haley called to the kids.

"Why did I say I would help watch these little monsters" Whitey told Karen and Deb.

"I know" Karen said "But I'm glad to be back in Tree Hill." Just as the doorbell rings and Deb answers the door.

"Hey Matt Gabby the all just left on their way to Tric" Deb told her nephew and his wife.

"Thanks aunt Deb. Here's their dipper bag there's bottles in the side pocket filled with milk in them and everything else is in the bag. Thanks again Aunt Deb." Matt told his aunt.

"Let me take the two cuties and you guys know where to go right?" Deb asked Matt as she took Matt JR and Elizabeth from them so they can leave. "Karen you remember my nephew Matt right?" Deb asked Karen.

"Yea I do why." Karen told Deb.

"These are his twins Matthew Allen JR and Elizabeth Jessica they are six months old" Deb told Karen and Whitey.

"At Tric"

"Hey Nathan have you seen Matt and Gabby yet?" Haley asked her husband.

"Yea they just dropped off the twins with mom at the house they should be here any second." Nathan told his wife just as Matt and Gabby walked up to him. "Hey Matt and Gabby. You remember everyone Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, Rachel, Bevin, Quinn, and Chase. This is Clay, Chris, Millie, Jake, and Julian. Guys this is my cousin Matt and his wife Gabby." Nathan told everyone.

"Hey Nathan how are you doing?" Matt asked his cousin as he hugged him.

"Hey Matt. I'm doing good how have you've been with two new babies?" Nathan asked his cousin as he hugged Gabby.

"The babies are doing good spoiled behind Matt and everyone at the firehouse. How are your three kids and your pretty little girl Lucas?" Gabby asked them.

"Sawyer is doing good her and Peyton like to team up on me and get what they want it drives me crazy because they know I can't tell them no" Lucas tells them.

"Peyton how are you?" Mia asked her friend as she walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Mia I'm good you" Peyton told her.

"Hey Guys I have to go make a speech" Haley told them "Hi everyone" Haley said.

"Hi Haley" Everyone said.

"I love that" Haley said "Ten years ago we opened Tric this is where I started my singing career, hung out with my friends, this place is like my second home. I remember the first time I sang here my husband gave Peyton a song that I had sang for him. Okay guys her is one of my songs I need Chris Keller on stage for this" Haley told them.

They sang their song then Haley called Mia to the stage and she sang Sweet silver lining the song she sang at Lucas and Peyton's wedding.

"Back at Naley's house"

"Aunt Karen what is there to eat" Jamie asked.

"We made Pasta with chicken" Whitey told him.

"Jamie tell everyone that it is time to eat" Deb told her grandson. Jamie ran and told the rest of them dinner was ready and they all came to the kitchen to eat.

"Back at Tric"

"So Matt Gabby what do you guys do in Chicago?" Julian asked them.

"Julian I'm a Lieutenant with the fire department and Gabby is a paramedic at the same fire house." Matt Told him.

"Gabby hows Antonio doing after his divorce and how are the kids doing?" Haley asked.

"They are doing good it hard on the kids because they don't get to see Antonio that often and they miss him." Gabby told Haley as they started to dance.

"He should have come with." Nathan told her.

Just as Nathan said that Antonio, Jay, Erin, Kevin, Kim, Adam, Sean, Kelly, Jimmy, Chili, Otis, Cruz and Sylvie came in.

"Guys this some of mine and Gabby's friends. Gabby's brother Antonio, Jay Halstead, Erin Lindsay, Kevin Atwater, Kim Burgess, Adam Ruzec, Sean Roman, Kelly Severide, Jimmy Borelli, Jessica Chilton, Brian Zvonecek, Joe Cruz, and Sylvie Brett. Guys this is my cousin and his friends." Matt told them.


	5. chicago in tree hill

"Hey Antonio" Haley said as she hugged her cousin.

"Hey Hales how are you?" Antonio asked her as he hugged her, Quinn, Lucas, and Nathan.

"I'm doing good my three kids are keeping me on my toes especially Lydia and Keith those are crazy at sixteen months" Haley told him.

"I remember when Diego and Eva where that age. Eva would drive me up the wall with trying to climb all over me when she was just learning how to walk and I was trying to do my homework." Gabby told them.

"Lucas Peyton how's that beautiful baby girl doing and how's Lily doing after everything that happened to her in the past six months?" Jay asked.

"Sawyer's doing good and Lily she's doing okay after everything that happened. After what that sick animal did to my little sister my mom sent her here to stay with Nathan and Haley she's doing really good now" Lucas told him.


	6. tim crashes the party

"Jay Erin how's little Camille and Benny doing?" Peyton asked.

"They are good spending time with Hank which they both love and love driving him crazy getting him to chase after them that is what's keeping him in shape." Erin told her.

"I bet how old are they now" Lucas asked.

"Camille is four and Benny is two" Jay told him as he pulled out his phone so Lucas can see a picture of them for Christmas.

"They look like Erin more than they do you Jay" Nathan told him.

"We like to team up on him and get our way more so Camille because she knows that he can't tell her no, if he tries to say no she gives him the puppy dog eyes then once she does that she knows that he can't tell her no." Erin told him.

"That sounds like Lydia with Nathan even though she sixteen months old" Haley told her. "Nathan look who just walked in."

"Tim Smith what are you doing here" Nathan asked his former friend as he walked up to him.

"I heard that there was a party here tonight and I wanted to come" Tim told him.


	7. Peter comes to the party

The party is starting to wind down the gang but Tim went back to Nathan and Haley's house for the rest of the night. The next morning Nathan and the guys went for run and when they got back they saw someone standing on the front steps only the guys from Chicago knows him,

"Peter what are you doing here?" Joe asked his friend.

"I was at the party last night but you didn't see me" Peter told them.

"Peter this is my cousin Nathan, his brother Lucas, and their friends Julian, Clay, Case and Jake. Guys this is Peter Mill a friend of ours that we used to work with in Chicago." Matt told them as they walked in to find everyone up and ready for the day and one by one they went to take a shower.

"Guess who" Peter said as he put his hands over Sylvie's eyes.

"Peter Mills if you don't get your hands from over my eyes I will kill you" Sylvie told him as she turned around and hugged him.

"Hey Peter how are you?" Gabby said. "Guys this is a friend of ours Peter Mills. Peter this my cousin Haley, and her friends Peyton, Brooke, Mia, Bevin, Millie, Rachel, her mother in law Deb, Karen, her sister Quinn, and this is Jessica Chilton she's a friend from Chicago at the firehouse." Gabby told them as she hugged her friend.

"Hey nice to meet you" Peter said. "Matt Gabby how are the twins"

"They are doing good spoiled. Lizzie has Matt wrapped around her little figure along with the rest of the firehouse they should be waking up soon" Gabby said as Matt came down with the stairs with the twins in his arms.

"Hales is there somewhere I can feed these two" Gabby asked.

AN: Sorry this is short but I'm taking my midterm today.


	8. Flashback

"There is go upstairs second to last door on the left is the nursery and you can feed them there." Haley told them.

"Thank Hales" Gabby called over her shoulder as she and Matt walked upstairs to feed the twins. Gabby is just sitting down in the rocking chair when Lydia and Keith woke up and Nathan came and got them and Gabby started nursing Lizzie and MJ. After Lizzie is done eating Gabby burped her and handed her to Matt to change her diaper. MJ is done eating Gabby burped and changed his diaper then walked downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of the gang.

"Guys when do you have to be back in Chicago" Nathan asked his cousin and friends.

"We have to be back on Saturday for shift at the firehouse" Sylvie told him.

"Man Hales this is good what is it" Antonio asked her.

"I didn't make it Nathan did" Haley said.

"It's bacon, eggs, sausage, cheese and hash browns." Nathan told him.

"This is really good" Antonio told Nathan.

"Matt are you still working in construction?" Deb asked her nephew.

"Yes I am. Why aunt Deb?" Matt told her.

"I was just asking" Deb told him.

"Lily how are you doing after everything that happened to you" Jay asked her.

"I'm okay I like staying in Tree Hill I don't want to go back to Chicago." Lily told Jay after that all the kids went outside to play.

"What happened to Lily?" Haley asked.

"Andy rapped and beat her till she almost died. I found him on top of her rapping her that's why I sent Lily to stay with you and Nathan Haley." Karen told her.

"Keith would be rolling around in his grave" Nathan said.

"Is that why she was so happy to see you guys from Chicago" Brooke said.

"Yeah we helped her with everything after what that monster did to her." Kim said.

The rest of the week went by fast its now Thursday night the gang from Chicago is starting to get ready to go back home to work on Saturday.

"This has been so much fun." Adam said.

"Yea it has I wish we didn't have to go back to Chicago tomorrow" Chili said.

"I know" Matt told everyone.

Nathan is starting the grill up for the birthday cookout they were having for Peyton.

"Happy Birthday Peyton" Everyone said as she, Lucas, and Sawyer walked into the house.

"Thanks guys. Man I don't want to leave and go back to Chicago" Peyton said.

"I'm going to miss all of you guys." Haley said "I remember when Matt and Gabby came to live here and Antonio came to visit" She said.

"I remember that" Antonio said.

"Flashback"

"Hey Gabs" Antonio said to his sister.

"Antonio what are you doing here" Gabby asked her brother as she hugged him.

"When I went to mom's house to see you she told me that you had dad transfer you here. Hi Hales" Antonio said as he hugged her.

"Hey Antonio" Haley said as she hugged her cousin.

"Matt who's hugging our girls?" Nathan asked his cousin.

"Nathan that's Gabby's brother Antonio that is also Haley's cousin." Matt told Nathan as they walked over to them. "Hey Antonio how are you? Nathan this is Antonio, Antonio this is my cousin and Haley's husband Nathan." Matt told Antonio as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you man" Antonio said as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you to man" Nathan said.

"What happened Gabs why did you leave Chicago?" Antonio asked his sister.

"Mom became impossible to live with after you left for the army. She started to beat me when I told dad he asked what I wanted to do and I told him I wanted to come to Tree Hill with Matt" Gabby told Antonio.

"Man Gabby that's messed up. I'm happy that you got away from her." Antonio told her. Then his phone rang it was Laura "Hey babe… Yeah I know I should be home but mom told me that Gabby left Chicago and I living in Tree Hill… I'll see you in a couple of days I'm going to watch the basketball game and hang out with my sister and cousin… Love you too." Antonio told his wife hung up. "Hales Gabs can I sit with you guys at the game" Antonio asked.

"Antonio Dawson what are you doing here" Lucas asked him.

"I came to see my sister and cousin" Antonio told his friend.

"Sorry Antonio but Hales and I are cheerleaders for the Ravens" Gabby told her brother.


	9. Flashback continue

"That's odd Gabs you would have been captain this year so I know about you with cheerleading, but Hales you couldn't even dance all that well now you're a cheerleader that's too funny" Antonio told her. Just then Brooke and Peyton walked up to them.

"Antonio this is Brooke and Peyton; Brooke Peyton this is my brother Antonio" Gabby said.

"Nice to meet you Antonio" Brooke said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Antonio" Peyton said as she also shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too girls" Antonio said.

"End of Flash Back"

"That weekend was fun I think I ended up sitting with Karen and Deb at the basketball game." Antonio told them.

"I also remember Brooke hitting on you Antonio when she first meet you" Peyton told Antonio.

"Nathan what are you grilling for dinner" Antonio said.

"I'm making chicken, burgers, hotdogs, Haley is making potato salad, pasta salad, Gabby's making arroz con pollo, and Karen is making the cake" Nathan said.

They eat the food and have their cake. Matt and the rest of the gang from Chicago get ready for their flight back to Chicago the next morning. The next morning, they are all saying their goodbyes they call for cabs to take them to the airport.

"Bye guys I'm going to miss all of you guys" Jay said as he and the rest of the guys from Chicago hugged the guys from Tree Hill.

"We have to get together again. You should come back here once it gets nicer and bring more of your friends from Chicago" Haley told them as the cabs pull in the drive way.

In June the gang from Chicago go another invite to come back to Tree Hill fore combined birthday party for Lily and Jamie. The first ones to arrive to Nathan and Haley's house is Matt, Gabby, Antonio, Eva, Diego, MJ, Louie, Sylvie, and Lizzie. Matt rings the doorbell and Lily gets the door.

"Hi Matt, Gabby, Antonio, Sylvie, Eva. Diego, MJ, and Lizzie" Lily said as she hugged them.

"Lils leave the door open honey" Haley said. "Hey guys" Haley told them as she hugged all of them and the rest of the gang from Chicago and Tree Hill walk in.


End file.
